


I Was Gonna Get Up And Find the Broom

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Chores, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Balancing chores in the home of Ren and the four girls he lives with should have been easy, but navigating the mess of everyone's desire to clean or willingness to do anything to get out of cleaning has become a chore unto itself. One Ren's happy to make the most of. Anonymous commission.





	I Was Gonna Get Up And Find the Broom

Trying to get Futaba to do her chores was a fool's errand. Ren knew that she was utterly resistant at all times to being asked to do anything, and any attempt to ask her to was going to become a whole scene. Not a fight necessarily, not anything that ever became so big a problem that he felt like something was in crisis. But she was very particular and very passionate about not wanting to have to do her chores, and she was willing to do whatever she could to get out of having to them, a process that most of the time involved. "If you do it for me, I'll suck your cock right now."

With the cute, wiry nerd sitting in her gamer chair smiling as big as she can for Ren, there was really nothing that could be done, nothing that could be resisted about this situation. Futaba's steady and stubborn nature was always an obstacle, but one that Ren felt like he could definitely get some mileage out of taking advantage of, however he was able to. He relented on her offer, reaching for his pants and undoing them without any sense of being able to pull back. He wanted this, but he knew that the magical words were a necessity now. "It's deep cleaning the bathroom," he told her.

Futaba nodded in understanding, knowing what was happening and ready to take up that responsibility. As Ren fished out his cock, she leaned forward, mouth opening in readiness. Deep cleaning the bathroom was a pretty big task, and the only way to make sure that she gave Ren what he deserved was going to be to really dig in and do a good job of satisfying him, because asking him to do such a big job for her naturally demanded doing some good work on her part.

Sucking his cock deep into her mouth without any hesitation, Futaba was ready to give Ren her all, sucking his cock deep down and starting to work her way along, holding nothing back in the sloppy advance she knew was everything he wanted to feel. Sucking dick to get out of chores was something Futaba knew very well how to do and knew how to make work, and when a big task was expected of her, the only way Futaba could feel good about bribing him with her mouth was if she got real raw and sloppy with it; that was how she approached this now, how she took to tackling Ren's cock with a deeply devoted and almost reverent approach meant to help him relax.

With her knees up to her shoulders, Futaba pitched forward in her chair, rocking her whole body back and forth to take the big dick down deeper, into her throat, accepting the sloppy mess of pressure building up stronger in her as she worked at the dick with a downright tireless approach, a fervor that became all too familiar. Her eyes stared bright up at Ren, caught his smile as she sucked back and forth along his dick, revering it and losing herself to the idea of completely letting go to the delight of messy cock worship. Rather than hold back the sloppy sucking or gagging noises, she let them push her further, embracing the chaos of letting go and letting herself light up stronger and wilder. 

"I'll take care of it," Ren groaned, his fingers tangling into her hair as he let her work hard at slobbering on his cock. He didn't do much to push or thrust or ruin what was happening, walking a very careful line in letting her do all the work, both because she was bribing him into doing her chores and because when she was on a roll, Futaba could suck his dick of her own devices better than he could ever possibly make her suck it. Every urgent motion left him feeling more eager as she got nice and wet with her adoration of his dick, building up ample amounts of spit that began to form messy, thick strands all over his cock and her lips, strands that snapped and broke away.

The hornier and more excitable Futaba got sucking his cock, the louder she was, moaning and slurping with an outright indecent glee, head bobbing quicker as she gave him her everything. The idea of being so completely lost and subservient like this proved to be exactly what Futaba needed, exploring the wild, wanton cravings getting stronger inside of her as she pushed on through all the burning need without a care. Choking on the big cock and recklessly, sloppy pushing into pure chaos was something that Futaba craved, thriving in the pressure and the expectation of a situation so horribly removed from sense.

Reaching a hand down into her shorts, Futaba didn't shy away from touching herself, knowing that her gaming session was about to be interrupted by something else as she kept her pace up on his dick, head moving quicker and with more ragged, reckless, wild motions all designed to show off her absolutely frenzied pace of pure adoration. This cock deserved everything she could give it, and the utter shame she showed off in embracing the moment and losing herself was something to be admired and marveled at. "You must really not want to clean shower walls," Ren teased, and Futaba's cheeks burned up bright as she kept the pace of this wild and needy cocksucking, getting even quicker as he remi8nded her of the fate she was working to avoid.

She may not have wanted to thoroughly get into the space between the tiles and make sure everything was nicely washed, but Futaba was happy to get thoroughly into a big dick, as she left every inch of the firm, thick shaft well tended to and indulged in, holding nothing back in her lustful approach until she had proven herself completely, until the thick cock was twitching in her mouth and begging for something more. Her eyes pleaded up with Ren to cum in her mouth, as she otherwise remained firm and devoted, not pulling back from his dick lest she miss a second of prime cock slobbering, finding herself in deep and loving every second of giving him this thorough pleasure.

When Ren came, it was a gooey, messy affair, his fingers tightening in her hair as he pumped shot after shot of hot, gooey seed into her mouth. Futaba held down and took every drop, bringing her free hand to his shaft and pumping for good measure to get every last bit of cum she could, before drawing back and opening wide. She always loved to give him the money shot of her mouth full of his cum, open wide and proud of what she'd done, before she swallowed it all right down, then opened up again to show off that she'd gotten every drop of it like a good girl.

"I'll clean the bathroom," Ren said, accepting that she'd done her job as he tucked his cock away. He said it with a big smile, feeling pretty damn good about himself.

"When you're done, you can come back and fuck me if you want to," Futaba whined. 'But only after you're done! It's important to do your chores."

Ren rolled his eyes and left Futaba to keep gaming, knowing he'd still done a pretty damn good job.  
**********************  
Ann's bargaining was a lot more abrupt and direct. She cut out the effort of having to actually bargain long-term with Ren to get what she wanted; it was too much work for something that she knew could be done more efficiently. Her form of laziness was a whole lot different than Futaba's, not at all relishing in the tease of anything; she wanted her payments to be more vulgar and more curious. So instead she'd made a deal with Ren; he'd do her share of the chores, and in exchange, he could fuck her tits. Whenever he wanted. Wherever he wanted. It was an open offer and she'd stopped wearing a bra around the house for that exact reason.

A pair of gorgeous, perfect tits on a hot blonde was hardly the sort of offer that Ren could have turned down. he wanted it too badly, craved the freedom and openness of a chance to do whatever he damn well craved, taking what he wanted and loving the open, downright casual nature of it. He seized it wherever he wanted, and he always relished in making the most of the opportunity, keeping everything casual and detached. It was more fun that way, more exciting when Ann didn't expect it or even when she was lying on the couch, on the phone with Shiho or watching TV. She always looked so fucking hot too, dressing casually in lots of tank tops casually that exposed plenty of her gorgeous cleavage and gave Ren all the free chance he needed to just push his way in and get to work.

With her eyes down on her phone juggling multiple text conversations at once, Ann didn't even realize what was happening until Ren's body pushed into her view and his thick cock sank its way right down into her cleavage. She didn't even pay much mind to him though, tilting her head over to the side away from him and tilting her phone to match, as she continued to eagerly type away and do everything she had to do to keep the pace up. Her fingers worked steadily, and she wasn't about to let a simple titfuck get in the way of what she could do.

"Don't mind me, just collecting payment for finishing up with the dishes" Ren said, even though Ann was clearly not minding him already. His smile was wide and wicked as he thrust down into the softness of her perky tits, loving the feeling of them wrapped around his shaft. Even without a bra, the tank top did a lot to keep them flush together and give him something to thrust greedily down into, and as long as he had that to enjoy, Ren wasn't going to slow down for anything, keeping up his merciless pace of fucking her ample chest and having his fun with her while she went about her day.

The thrusts down her top certainly made it a little bit more cumbersome to deal with, but Ann was good at keeping her arms steady by now, due to how many times she'd paid with her tits. Everyone had to help out around the house, and to offload all her responsibilities onto Ren at the cost of free titfucks whenever meant that she was draining his cock a lot while doing other stuff, and she had to get good at handling those pressures. His thrusts wanted to throw her off, but she kept steady, kept texting, and only slowed down the slightest bit as she kept pushing on and doing her best to own this opportunity.

"Shiho wants to know if you'll be coming to her game this weekend," Ann said as she kept up the very relaxed and distant mess of everything strange and welcome about this situation. She found the casual and detached nature of how he used her body to be rather hot, but the hotness required her to remain distant, making for a strange situation where even as she got all kinds of worked up, she did absolutely nothing to try and make it a more intense situation, not escalating it at all as she held back completely and let him have his way with her.

His cock throbbed inside of the softness of her breasts lazily, softly holding against his shaft. It was the oddest situation, but Ren felt so ready and receptive now, giving in to all of this and accepting that it was exactly what he wanted in some very wicked and depraved ways. "Wouldn't miss it," he replied. "Tell her I'll be right there beside you and rooting for her."

"Sounds good, I'll let her know." Ann kept texting, ignoring all the building, bubbling pressure as Ren got faster and a bit more defiant, his wicked and playful pace all pushing on with a point to prove. She wasn't sure what that point was, but it was turning her on immensely to have have him just relieve all of his tensions upon her whenever he damn well pleased. It was a perfect sort of sinful, the right level of fucked up for Ann to constantly feel like this deal was the best thing that could have happened between them.

Ren couldn't have agreed more, shoving on faster and rougher, getting a bit carried away in the pace he took to fucking Ann wish, losing himself to the pleasure and the idea of getting all worked up. He was reckless, wild, chasing pleasure stronger with each pass, leaning over the couch now and needing to steady himself more and more to keep firm in place while he had his way with her tits. The policy they had worked out together was just perfect for him, and he was eager to keep using her and chasing the pleasures down deeper, stronger, lost to something that seemed so strange and wild, and was simply too much to bear.

No warnings when Ren came. It was more fun that way, as he simply blew his load right down her cleavage while she sat there, drawing back only so he could shoot some ropes of jizz right onto the soft, pale skin that she was so eager to flaunt. He was shameless about making a mess, part of the cost of his taking up her whole share of the chores. Ann could clean herself up and deal with all of that, it simply wasn't his responsibility or concern now, as he tucked his dick away and took a moment to admire the handiwork made of her.

Ann was so much more turned on than she was allowed to let on as she kept texting and acting like nothing was going on there, just dutifully typing away with as much visible disinterest as she could muster. It wasn't easy, but Ann was proud of what she could do as she held tight and didn't let him get too much of an idea going to his head about what he could make her do.  
*************************  
Makoto didn't need to be bargained with. She loved doing all her share of the chores and then even some extra, whenever Ren asked her to do something the other girls had skimped out on. In general, organization and cleanliness were things Makoto took a lot of time to care about and work for, and the fact two of the girls she lived with were so lazy only reinforced the need for as much active effort as she could possibly put into keeping house. Chores were chance in very serious, and Makoto was nothing if not prepared to do whatever it took to make sure that everything that needed to be done was done.

But there was also an ulterior motive to her eagerness to do house work when directed to: Ren always asked while sticking her into some kind of bondage situation.

Makoto's love for being tied up or even just sort of messed with was unstoppable. Even if she wasn't already happy to do chores, the way he asked while tying her up or slapping some kind of bondage implement onto her triggered a sense of obedience and readiness that just melted her resolve and left her legs shaking with excitement at the prospect of even doing mundane tasks in a way that fed into his desires. It was embarrassing how easily she could be played around and bought in these situations, but she wasn't even remotely capable of pretending that it didn't turn her on to almost ruinous heights to have her fetish indulged in.

Even just doing the laundry in a ball gag brought on incredible pulses of raw desire that Makoto had no way of fighting against as she hung in place and did her duties, going through all the motions to sort through the laundry and get it into the machine. It was such a simple thing, but the tug of the band against her head and the hard press of a ball forcing her mouth just slightly open while also keeping completely silent brought on such a strange rush of pleasure, as she moved to work one load into the dryer so the washing machine was clear for another load in turn to be cleaned. She moved efficiently, all while making not a single sound with her mouth.

There wasn't space to fold the clothes in the cramped quarters of the laundry space, so the bulk of folding was done in front of the television, and that was where Ren added to the pressure with a pair of ankle cuffs to keep Makoto from moving as she sat on the couch and watched TV while she folded in absolute silence. Occasionally, Ren made comments about what was going on in the show, just idle little remarks not meant to strike up too deep a conversation, but each one of them was a deeply exciting and enticing reminder to Makoto that she wasn't free to speak in turn, kept from replying to him as she folded laundry in self-contained silence.

Handcuffed dishes was easier than Makoto always thought it would be that first time she did it. Sure, it wasn't the easiest thing to do, especially for big pots or for things that most efficiently required two hands working very different tasks, but the press of firm metal in around her wrists was more exciting than she cared to admit out loud, and every time her twists tried to break away from one another and do different things, the tug of chains unrelentingly keeping her from doing a damn thing to work on her own provided a powerful and potent swell of exactly the feelings that Makoto needed to get even more unbelievably turned on.

A leash and collar kept her tied up in the kitchen to the fridge door while she cleaned it off. Ren asked her to make sure it was sparkling white on the outside and that all the dates were checked on everything inside. She did it all happily, the chain clanking and clinking about as she kept the task up without nay complaint. In this sort of position, Makoto wasn't getting too many reminders or limitations to her activity, but at the same time, the sense of anchoring wasn't something she needed to test to feel in spades; it came on again and again, and she had a good enough sense of the firm presence around her neck not to trip up and tug at it again and again. That was all fine; it still drove her wild.

Less glamorous was having her hands tied behind her back while she did the vacuuming. It was the one where Ren really went in hard on testing her with the bondage and trying to make her trip up. She had to look behind her shoulder and fumble about with the vacuum, moving in careful strokes and walked forward with the vacuum trailing behind her, never sure if she was missing a spot as she looked forward. It was a challenge, the most frustrating sort of chore and bondage combination that Ren would give her, but Makoto was determined to see it through and make sure she was doing her best to keep up with it all, no matter how frustrated she was and no matter how much everything was building up to a strange, senseless peak.

After Makoto was done with all of the chores and tending, she shuffled over to Ren, still tied up in whatever way she was, and sought relief now. If she had her mouth free, she asked him to fuck her, and if she didn't, she simply knelt in front of him and hoped. But he always gave her what she wanted after a long, tense, bondage-clad housework experiment. It was something Ren was always happy to supply her with, and Makoto always felt like a good girl when she finished a task, stared with big doe eyes at Ren, and got fucked senselessly while tied up, gagged, and feeling so well accomplished. This was not domestic bliss as Makoto had ever envisioned it, but it was all the more enticing and raw for how completely fucking insane it was, and how much she could revel in being completely used and toyed with.  
********************  
Haru was a strange comparison to the other three girls she lived with, in that sex was the only motivator that kept her doing her chores. Much like Makoto she got off on turning housework into a sexual game, but much more like Ann, she wagered that simply by letting Ren freely use her whenever he damn well pleased. It was the perfect situation, the sinful balance of all the worst and most depraved desires rushing to the forefront, and Haru courted the depravity as much as she could, doing her chores topless, bottomless, in just skimpy outfits granting easy access to her however he wanted.

In the case of that day, Haru went with a very tight red top that didn't offer much access to her ample chest, but did certainly draw the way as she moved about in front while she vacuumed the living room, the first thing to catch his gaze. The second was the incredibly short black shirt that seemed about ready to ride up her full ass at a second's notice, bringing on lots of bending to reveal to Ren peeks of how she wasn't wearing any panties, testing him as hard and as recklessly as she could for the sake of igniting something in him. She always chose her spots so that he could interrupt what she was doing whenever he damn well pleased, playing the wicked tease in the moment and trying to entice Ren into giving her what she wanted, tending to the desires and the hungers that were definitely more than a little unruly and out of control.

Ren always called his shot though, and the way that Haru teased and taunted him with such sweet, lurid invitations was a delight. She didn't do as good a job as Ann at keeping a straight face with it, but that only made it even more enticing to him, as he drew on closer, eager, making this moment spark up with the flare of a deeper, senseless rush of all the ecstasy she needed. There was no shying away from the raw opportunities before him, and Ren was in a losing battle against his own patience even trying to contain himself.

Also unlike the way it went with Ann, Ren didn't just politely bring himself upon the situation, either. He got a little rough with Haru, yanking her from her vacuuming duties and dragging her onto the couch, the poor, yelping girl left halfway down on all fours over it as he tugged up her skirt and pushed it over her ass, getting a nice view of it shaking as he slammed into her pussy from behind, and without even a second of hesitation, he began to wildly fuck Haru into sweet, complete submission, moving faster and harder forward with something to prove and only so much time to prove it in.

"Ah, the vacuum!" Haru gasped. She didn't care, though. It still made noise as it whirred and buzzed, fallen over onto the floor as Ren took to greedily fucking away at her snug hole. There was nothing about this that proved even the least bit restrained or at all concerned with the laundry, and the spontaneous spark of just suddenly having a big dick inside of her really made Haru tighten up with all the right feelings, body heaving back and forth in needy motions to meet his unchained thrusts and the wild, spiraling desire that grabbed stronger at her. She was unable to articulate any reasonable idea against all of this, just sinking into the idea of letting go and finding that the more she let it take her, the more that Haru relished in this bliss.

"You can finish later," Ren said, making no attempt to hide his intentions as each hard, fast thrust into her snug hole proved a show of all the most desperate and frayed of desires. He didn't see any reason to slow down or even to ease up on her, just getting rougher and stronger as he pushed on, proving with each roll of his hips what he could do to her and that he had the right to. She was happy to let him, reaffirming his freedom to fuck her whenever he wanted, her moans rising up over the sound of the vacuum and leaving no doubt about her submissive, mewling need to give in to him.

This was what kept Haru doing chores in the first place. Ren really wasn't sure the house could have sustained three of the five people living in it bargaining their chores away and giving Ren four of the five loads of responsibility. These were just nice little delays that nothing really went off the rails over, sweet interruptions and distractions that underscored the wild and tempestuous nature of how he used her. Haru could never have imagined this was the life she'd be throwing in for, but she loved the idea that at any moment she could just be grabbed and fucked into submission, senselessly giving in to the pleasure of what he did to her, of his will imposed freely and wildly upon her.

Ren found it to be a pretty fucking sweet gig too. Fucking Haru whenever he wanted, interrupting her chores for his cock every time and feeling the token resistance melt away into needy, giddy acceptance as she found less and less ability to argue against how much she wanted it. It was all a game, all a ploy, and Ren savoured the idea that this was all just so openly and shamelessly happening. The vacuum was so noisy but he didn't even begin to mind that sound when he was balls deep in Haru from behind, fucking her snug, tight pussy as hard as he could. She was always so wet when he got to her while she was cleaning, all that excitement really helping to settle the ways in which she craved him.

The only thing Haru loved more than being interrupted was creampies, and Ren couldn't deny such an opportunity. "Gonna cum inside," he told her, and the mere warning set the eager girl off, made her yell and babble over the sound of the vacuum cleaner's empty suction as she gave in, head rolling back and body shuddering with bliss. Her inner walls clenched down tight, and Ren was all too eager to slam into her one final time and pump her full of hot, messy cum, shooting spurt after spurt of seed directly into her before he pulled back.

Then, without even straightening her skirt out, Haru got off of the couch, grabbed the vacuum, and save for perhaps a bit of shakiness in her step, didn't let the interruption stop her from working at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
